Online Game
Online games are games placed on the LEGO website to help advertise themes and products. Unlike Video Games, these can be played for free and often are not as time consuming or as highly developed as their purchasable counterparts. Many games that have been retired can be accessed still through a different area of the LEGO website, although there is not a page with all of them listed. Current games are listed on the Games section or in theme Funzones. List of online games Adventurers * Quest for the Golden Dragon * The Great Mountain Chase * The Restless Mummy * The Lost Treasure of Ancient Greece Agents * Agents Missions X - (2008) * The Robot Chronicles Alien Conquest * Alien IQ Test - (2011) * Invasion from planet X2 ½ - (2011) * Shooting Challenge - (2011) * The Walker Mode - (2011) * The Survival Mode - (2011) Alpha Team * The First Encounter * Drones' Menace * Ogel's Fortress * Evil Music Atlantis * Crab Attack - (2010) * Labyrinth Game - (2010) * Manta Bash - (2010) * Shark Chase - (2010) * Tentacle Tickle - (2010) * The Atlantis Adventure - (2010) Belville * Belville's Doll House * Dress Up * Ice Ballet * Magic Spells * Princes Games * The Jump Off! BIONICLE * Agori Defender * Battle for Power * BIONICLE: Mistika * Command the Mahri * Creeps from the Deep * Glatorian Arena * Glatorian Arena II * Glatorian Arena III * Inika Island Assault * Mata Nui Online Game * Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle * Matoran Escape * Piraka Attack * Rhotuka Spinner Challenge * Stop the Morbuzakh! * The Battle for Mata Nui * Voya Nui Online Game * Check the rest at BS01 Bricks and More * Creative Builder * Island * Turn and Match * Dreamz * Beltz Cars * LEGO Grand Prix Castle (2007) * Castle Battle: The Game City * Build It Game * City Game * City Puzzles * Coast Guard Game * Fire Fighter Academy -2008 * Harbour Game - (2011) * On Patrol - (2011) * Police Chase * Puzzles * Space Launch -2011 * Time to Build -2006 * Train Story -2010 * Catch the Crooks - (2011) * Team Up - (2012) * Forest Game Hub - (2011) * Winter Stunt Police - (2011) * Tree Fishing - (2011) * Protect the Presents - (2011) * The Robot Chronicles -2008 * Construction Game -2011 * Great Vehicles -2012 * Advent Race -2012 * Advent Skiing -2012 * Ready, Steady, Fire! -2013 * Runaway Runways -2013 * Santa's Toy Factory -2013 Collectable Minifigures * Brick Builder * Brick Builder 2 * Dance Master * Disco Dance Challenge * Fish Catcher * Karate Champion * Puzzle Hunter * Sea Retriever * Space Trap * Spartan Thrower * Sports Mania * Street Skater * Target Zapper * Track Crasher * Tree Challenge * Mountain Ride * Mr. Gold (Game) Creator * Builder's Island * Junkbot * Junkbot Undercover * World Builder * World Builder 2 Dino * Dino Outbreak Dino Attack * Dino Attack (game) DUPLO * 1-2-3 Supermarket * Animal Bingo * Brick Buster * DUPLO Puzzle * Family Helper * Fire Station Academy * Quiz Game * Train Driver * Turn and Match * Music Game * Train Game * Draw Game * Shop Game * Stack Game * Cars (Game) - (2012) Friends * Beauty Salon Game * Cafe Game * Drawing Game * Dress up Game * Pet Salon Game * Pool Party Game * Stable Game Galaxy Squad * Cocoon Crusher * Bug Battle Galidor * Boge Attack * Galidor Quest * Hover Duel Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Marauder's Map * Battle for Hogwarts * Virtual Castle Hero Factory * Hero Creator * Hero Recon Team * Mission: Ordeal of Fire * Mission: Von Nebula * Mission: Savage Planet * Create a Villain * Breakout * Brain Attack Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones Adventures * Shangai Showdown Jack Stone * Jack Stone Saves the Day * Jack Stone to the Rescue * Helicopter Challenge * Memory Match Up Knight's Kingdom II * Trophy Room * Boulder Crusher * Speed Chamber * Tower Climber * Scorpion Puzzler Kingdoms * Catapult Showdown * Farm Defense * King's Castle Attack * Outpost Boulder Battle * Prison Carriage Pursuit * The Princess and the Prison * Music Kingdom * Black Forest Ride LEGO Games * Dice Quest * You Make the Game Little Robots * Little Robots Game Mars Mission * CrystAlien Conflict * Crystal Chase Mindstorms RCX * RoboSim * Robohunter * Robohunter 2 * StormRunner Mixels * Mixels Mania * Who's In The Mix * Mix Your Neighbor Monster Fighters *Training With Ann Lee *Training With Frank Rock *Training With Jack McHammer *Training With Quinton Steele *Training With Rodney Rathbone *The Monsterland Tales Ninjago * Spinjitzu Smash! * Spinjitzu Smash DX * The Four Paths * Spinjitzu Spinball Snake Invasion * Smash Party * Viper Smash * Viper Smash ZX Pharaoh's Quest * Curse of the Pharaoh Pirates * The Quest for BrickBeard's Bounty * Pirates Treasure Hunt (classic 1996 game) Pirates of the Caribbean * Cannonball Mutiny * Mermaids Song * Shake Spell * Treasure Quest * The Pirate Code Power Miners * Cave Convoy * Lava Showdown * Rock Rocket Racers * CrossTown Craze * LEGO Race 3000 * The Robot Chronicles * Tiny Turbos Game * Tunnel Run * Turbo Track * Super-Sonic RC * Drome Racing Challenge * Drome Duel Canyon * Drome Duel Desert * Dirt Crusher * Supersonic Racers RC Space Police III * Galactic Pursuit * Galaxy City Getaway SpongeBob SquarePants * Creature from the Krusty Krab Spybotics *The Nightfall Incident * Wifi Cracker * Satellite Infiltrate Studios * Backlot Star Wars * Ace Assault * The Quest for R2-D2 * Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * Ace Assault II * Battle Orders * Star Wars Advent Calendar Super Heroes *Batman Game TECHNIC * The TECHNIC Challenge Toy Story * Alien Game * The Claw Game * The Play * The Play-Extreme Trains * Train Heist Unknown * Battle Chaos * Brick Game * Construction Game * Jumbly Jigsaws * Rampage * The Royal Birthday Party * The World Race Exploriens * Exploriens: The Space Mystery External links * Play unavailable LEGO games * Download unavailable LEGO games * Play BIONICLE games * Download BIONICLE games Category:Online Games